


Steel Sky

by ukhoneyb (katyastevens)



Series: Flashfiction [1]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2000), Max Steel - Fandom
Genre: Gen, flashfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyastevens/pseuds/ukhoneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing which compares to the pure adrenaline and exhilaration which comes from jumping out of a plane at 3500 feet and hurtling towards the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel Sky

There is nothing which compares to the pure adrenaline and exhilaration which comes from jumping out of a plane at 3500 feet and hurtling towards the earth. Of course, for some people simply looking out of the plane door would be enough of an adrenaline rush; not so true for self-proclaimed extreme sports fanatic Josh McGrath.

Jumping out of the door, board strapped to his feet, it's the closest he could ever get to real flying. In the sky, where his only companion was a video camera filming the stunts he was pulling, Josh felt free. There was no hassle from his teachers, who thought being an extreme sports star was just a phase he was going through, albeit a late teenage phase.

Quickly approaching eighteen years old, and his first year of university, his excuses were fast disappearing, although the complaints tended to fall on deaf ears more often than not. Jefferson was always too busy at work to really listen to anything his son was doing.

Snapping back to reality, Josh realized that he was getting close to the ground, so he settled for one last stunt before releasing his parachute and floating down to the ground. Back to reality.

Landing on the ground, Josh immediately scanned his surroundings for a score board, trying to see where his jump had placed him.

First place.

Not bad.


End file.
